A Bird's Love Potion
A Bird's Love Potion (Japanese: 鳥が恋してズッキュンバッキュン! ''The bird in love, zukkyun, bakkyun!'') is the fifth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on May 2, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Eigo Ata quickly summarizes the past four episodes. Meg is taking pictures with her camera while walking with Mac, when Shu rides up in his scooter requesting a picture. Meg refuses to and begins to argue wth Shu. BB is watching from afar in a bush. At DWC, BB Reborns Anna the Harpy, who has quite the attitude. BB shows Anna a picture of Shu and tells her to get his Talispod. At Shu's school, Halca introduces a transfer student, who is Anna as a little girl. Shu immediately takes a liking to her, but Nezuccho realizes she's a Legendz. Halca assigns Anna next to Shu's seat, making Meg jealous. Anna starts to use her charm against Shu. During recess, Shu serves Anna water, Nezuccho still insisting on Anna's true self. Anna notices Nezu staring at her, but she seems to be unaware that he is also a Legendz, mistaking him for a rat and trying to eat him. Anna is about to grab Shu's Talispod but Meg pulls him away. At lunch, Anna is feeding Shu boiled eggs. Shu and Anna head outside to eat desert, Shu falls asleep but Anna decides not to grab his Talispod. BB is watching from afar. A week later, Anna is at DWC with BB who tells her she has only a day to retreive the Talispod, lest she will be sealed in her Soul Doll. Anna asks Shu out on a date the next day, and he accepts. At the hideout, Mac tells Nezu of the date, he senses something is wrong, so they head toward Shu and Anna. At the date, Anna apologizes to Shu and tries to take his Talispod, but Shu's friends arrive. Anna grabs Shu and takes him to the sky, though Shu enjoys it. She sets him back on the ground and BB appears, ready to seal Anna in her Soul Doll. She presents Richard, who has been renamed as Robert, though he still plans on eating his prey. Robert manages to capture Anna, so Shu Reborns Shiron. Shiron is relunctant to save Anna as she tried to eat him earlier, but he does so anyways. Shiron sends everyone flying, including Anna but he grabs the net in time and breaks her free. Anna is surprised to see Windragon, and hints that he hasn't fully awakened. Anna leaves to fly freely, just as Halca arrives and collects her feathers in a frenzy. Nezuccho is looking into the sky, thinking about what Anna has told him. Major Events *Shu, Meg, Mac and Shiron meet Anna *Anna quits DWC *Anna tells Shiron he hasn't fully awakened yet Debuts *Anna the Harpy *Dino Sparks Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Anna *Shu names Shiron's lesser form Nezuccho, or Nezu-chan *Richard reappears as Robert *This is the first episode not to feature Ranshiin Category:Episodes